p r e d i c t a b l e
by IllaSc
Summary: We're all predictable, really. The balance of the Host Club depends on it. If we're not predictable... well... Haruhi POV. Explores most pairings, but has finally settled on one. Who did she choose? Find out NOW!
1. Crazy

Okay, so if you usually read my work, you know that I've already posted this before. However, I've had a few people say that I should continue it, and the plot bunny threatened to eat my brains if I didn't obey. So, while this is the same first chapter as my oneshot, this story will be continued. I've kept the oneshot up because I think this one chapter stands alone just as well. If you've read the oneshot and liked it the way it was, you don't have to read this. But if you read the oneshot and thought the story ought to go on, this is for you.

**Disclaimer**: I _wish._

Haruhi's POV

- - - - - - - - - -

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

My eyes lazily followed the not-quite-progress of the pendulum, swinging back and forth in the splendid casing. And why shouldn't it be splendid? I was, after all, sitting in the Third Music Room of the most prestigious private academy in Japan. I yawned. All my clients had left for the day, and I was bored. Only one girl remained in the room, resting her head dreamily on Suoh Tamaki's shoulder.

I smirked when Kyouya approached her, knowing what he would say. Sure enough, the girl stiffened, rose, and bowed to Tamaki before leaving the room. Kyouya was so predictable. Then again, we all were. Predictable, that is.

Honey would always eat his cakes, Mori would always care for Honey with an obsession, Hikaru and Kaoru would always be mischievous, Kyouya would always be concerned with merits only, Tamaki would always be a fruitloop...

... and me? I would always keep up my facade of being "unaware" of the attention lavished on me by all six of them. Yep. All six.

They all thought I was an idiot when it came to all things feminine, as if I wasn't conscious of any of their advances. How could I not be aware of the way Tamaki held me, or the firm hand on my shoulder- Mori- that always rescued me? If I were to fully respond to these actions- if I were to become unpredictable- I might find our carefully balanced Host Club slipping apart. My best defense against all of them was to pretend to be a fool. Surprisingly, they bought it.

"Haruhi-chan? You may leave now," Kyouya informed me, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Predictable. Even though he disguised it by continually raising my debt, he never made me clean up anymore. I stayed afterward one day to see who was doing the cleaning, and I was astonished to see the third Ootori son sweeping the marble floor.

"Arigato, senpai," I replied automatically, bowing. Honey waved to me, bouncing cheerfully, as I left. Predictable.

Lost in thoughts of the latest sale at the supermarket, I was bumped out of my daydream by a collision with a large, bulky object. I blinked and looked up in surprise. A huge, hulking man sneered down at me.

"Hey, there, sweetheart." Immediately I went on the defensive, fists balling, ready to swing. Why was it that thugs could always tell I am a girl? No time to think about that now, though. A huge hand landed on my shoulder-- and was brushed off by someone behind me. A tall someone. A blonde someone.

"Begone, foul carrion!" he thundered. The guy looked Tamaki up and down, clearly not impressed. "You shall not touch my Haruhi."

"You're a shrimp."

"I'm a rich shrimp. If you touch me, you will never see light again. I am Suoh Tamaki." The man put two and two together and came up with four, and scampered off. I turned to glare at my savior. "Why did you do that? I had it completely under control! I don't need to be rescued." If I guessed correctly, that would be enough to send him to some alley to grow mushrooms, and I could run home. Or else he would sweep me off my feet and begin weeping about my treatment of daddy.

The violet eyes that gazed into mine were soft, serious. "Haruhi, we have been over this already. This man was not Kyouya. He was not just trying to teach you a lesson. He would not have stopped." I flinched at his reference to his friend, and his serious manner. I had to end this sincerity, now- so I shrugged. "You cut in before I could unhand myself."

He did not commence weeping. He simply stared at me, brow furrowed. He looked so... normal, so handsome- no, no, I did not just think that- but this wasn't the predictable Tamaki I knew. This was... must be someone else. Because predictable fruitloop Tamaki didn't make my heart race. This was no good, no good at all. I turned away from him and trotted toward my apartment. As I entered the front room and took off my shoes, he stuck to me like a shadow. I whirled toward him in confused fury.

"What do you want from me, Tamaki-senpai? Another apology?"

He did not begin babbling. He simply stared at me, brow furrowed, and I had the strangest feeling he was about to cry. Not sob, or weep, as I was forever seeing him do- the annoying kind of tears that mean nothing- but really cry. I backed away a little, somewhat unsettled.

"Why, Haruhi? Why can you not take me seriously unless I'm playing the piano? Why may I not rescue you unless there is a thunderstorm?"

I laughed, a hard sound. "Why should I take you seriously? You've never given me any evidence that you are not a dunderheaded idiot." What on earth was I saying?

He blinked, and for a moment I thought I had overstepped my bounds. "And you have never given us any evidence that you are not an emotionless droid." Tamaki stepped forward, and took me in his arms. I remembered the time he had held me during the thunderstorm. His arms were so warm, so strong... He spoke again, his voice a raspy whisper that made me shiver. "But that is not the case, is it? You react as any girl would. You just are good at hiding your emotions. You're wearing a mask... just like me." Something pressed into my hair, and I was sure it was his lips.

For a moment I stood there, drinking in the safe feeling of being in Tamaki's embrace. I could stay here, I realized. I only had to let him know that he was right. I only had to respond in kind- only had to reach up and hug him back- only- only... be unpredictable. Something wet fell on my cheek, and I registered it as my own tear with astonishment. My hand reached up to brush it off, and I simultaneously disengaged myself from Tamaki's arms. This was going to hurt both of us.

"What are you talking about, senpai? React how? I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to smile naively, and the result seemed to fool him. I had reached for my mask that had fallen, but he never knew it had dropped in the first place. With concentration, he resumed his own and grinned stupidly.

Predictable.

"Oh, never mind me, Haru-chan," he said brightly, patting my head. "Daddy is rambling. Haruhi will understand when she gets older." It killed, killed, killed me to see him take up his act now that I knew it was more fake than the porcelain in my bathroom. But the balance in the Host Club depended on it. So I smiled back, exchanged a few pleasantries with him, and led him to the door. He called, "Goodbye, my dear Haruhi! Daddy will see you tomorrow!" as I shut the door.

Mask firmly in place. For both of us.

As I slid the deadbolt home, I wondered about the others. Maybe none of us were really predictable. Was Honey really so childish? Was Kyouya really so cold? Maybe we all maintained our masks for different reasons. I rushed to the window and peered through the lace my mother had made, and tears formed in my eyes at what I saw.

Tamaki stood across the road, cheeks glittering in the sun, mask dropped. He held a fist to his heart as though he had just been stabbed there. His face was torn with sorrow as he watched my door, totally ignoring his annoyed chauffeur. And what really hurt was that I had done this.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," I whispered. "But... I can't do this. I can't let anyone see my mask fall. So... I need to be predictable. I need you all to be predictable."

_Because if you're not predictable, I may end up falling in love with you._

- - - - - - - - - -

Please review!


	2. Cute

... and now for the second chapter! From now on, the chapters are shorter. The first chapter was longer so I could introduce the concept, etc.

Just so you know, this story is generally angsty and might be a bit cliche. But I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except hopefully the English dub once it comes out.

x x x x x

As I rushed to school the next day, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain tall, half-French blonde. A lump that wouldn't go away rose to my throat whenever I remembered his agonized expression as he gazed at my apartment. Why, oh why did he let his mask slip?

The bell tower began to reverberate and I increased my pace. My debt would be raised again if I was late. The sound of my frantic footsteps echoing on the floor slowed when I heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "You just have to take the denominator and multiply it by the value of x that you found..." the voice was saying. I raised my eyebrows. Sounded like a tutoring session. "... gotta go! I'm going to be late!" the voice continued.

"Thank you very much," a deeper voice responded. My back stiffened. Kasanoda-kun? "I'll leave first so no one suspects anything." My guess was confirmed by the red-haired yakuza's appearance. He immediately walked away from me, head held low. Moments later, an all-too-familiar blonde strode through the door, hands in his pockets. He froze when he saw me but made a fast recovery. I braced myself for the inevitable.

"Haru-chan!" the tiny senior exclaimed, tackling me with a hug. "I kinda got lost, and I was waiting for someone to find me. Have you seen Takashi? I want cake!" His childish babble almost fooled me and made me doubt what I had heard earlier. But then I remembered Tamaki's mask, and my own.

"Hon- no. Mitsukuni-sempai?" I inquired. Large brown eyes locked onto mine at the use of his given name. "You weren't lost. You were tutoring Kasanoda-kun in advanced math." The eyes widened, then gazed at the ground guiltily. "Your act for the Host Club is just that... an act. Isn't it?" By now my voice quavered. Honey was nearly the most predictable of all of us, with the exclusion of Tamaki- an invalid point since yesterday afternoon. If Honey suddenly proved to be the same...

"You know I do it for Tama-chan," the boy said in an innocent sing-song, his shoe scuffing the floor. "He's the second person ever to take me seriously, only after Takashi! That makes him a very special person to me. And Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" He rushed to my side and tugged at my sleeve, an adorable little-kid grin dimpling his cheeks. "Even when I'm like this, you take me seriously. You're the third person ever."

His grin abruptly faded, his eyes gaining a far-away look and his features changing from cute to something more mature. His voice, too, was different, no longer carrying a lilting tone. "That makes you a very special person indeed."

I forgot. I forgot to be stupid. I forgot to be naive. I forgot to be oblivious. For one crucial moment, I forgot my mask. "Isn't it... hard?"

A cynical smirk- so out of place on his cherubic face- crossed his lips. "To act like I'm half my age? Unbelievably so." He laughed, a short harsh sound that I thought the boy incapable of producing. "But Haruhi," _(and no, a lolishota did **not** just send a shiver down my spine by the strong way he said my name) _"you of all people should know that you're willing to sacrifice a lot for the people special to you."

His voice had changed again, back to "normal." Not out of a sense of necessity, like Tamaki, but out of love for his special people. Which apparently included me. Before I could make a dumb-Haruhi-like response, his face lit up. "Takashiiii!" he cried, and I ducked to avoid the blonde projectile aimed over my right shoulder. I turned in time to see Mori striding away with Honey perched on him. "Come on, Haru-chan!" he shouted. "We'll be late!"

When I entered the opulent third music room, seven whole seconds passed before Tamaki gushed about how cruel I was to make Daddy worry by being late.

At that moment I realized that the supposedly unshakeable foundation of the Host Club- our united mask- was beginning to crack.

x x x x x x

Ha! You thought it was going to be about Tamaki, didn't you? Like many other writers, I am getting tired of seeing hundreds of hits on my works and so very few reviews, so I'm issuing an ultimatum. I'm not going to update until I get five reviews on each chapter. You can say briefly that you liked it or hated it, you can tell me in great detail how you wish my writing would spontaneously combust, I don't care. I know it sounds desperate, but hey. **I **already have the next three chapters written. Don't you want to know how everything turns out? #grins evilly#

So... the button is waiting...


	3. Cold

Wow- the reviews came quickly, so here I am updating already! Awesome!

WARNING: For NON-CANON-NESS. As I was writing the part about Honey and Mori and the dojo (you'll see), I thought to myself, "I am making things up. I have no idea if this is true or not. I may be _completely wrong_ about this. I really should research to see if this is canon." Then I looked down at my paper, upon which my pen was scrawling at a wonderfully fast pace (unusual for me), and considered how inconvenient it would be to stop writing at 11 p.m. and find out. In a fit of authorly independence and freedom of the spirit, I thought to myself (to echo the words of a character in the NEXT chapter), "SCREW CANON!"

Of course, this freedom of spirit is now a little insecure as to whether the readers will beat it up after reading this chapter. So just be warned- it's not a huge deal or anything, and if you flame me about it, I will Laugh. Out. Loud. So there. :D

On with the show!

**Disclaimer: I am not a famous manga-ka. D:**

x X x X x

"You're not paying attention to me, Haruhi-kun!" my designator for the day whined. "I just asked you what you thought of my new dress!" Shaken out of my reverie, I tried to find something remarkable or even _different_ about her dress. As far as I could tell, it was the exact same shade and style as every other female uniform in the room. "Er... the fabric is very fine," I remarked, hoping that my response was adequate. The girl seemed pleased enough and prattled on, which I took as my cue to wander through my thoughts again.

"Haruhi-kuuuuun!"

"Oh, but he's so cute when he's distracted like that."

"You're right- so soft and delicate..."

"Look. Now he's confused."

A chorus of "Aww!"s was interrupted as Kyouya rested a hand on my shoulder. "Please excuse Haruhi-kun from his hosting duties today," the 'cool one' said smoothly. "He has a headache and doesn't feel up to it." The fangirls dispersed, several promising to bring me some sort of remedy. I tried to thank Kyouya with my eyes, but his look reminded me that the occurance had probably raised my debt even more. I could swear I saw yen signs behind the glitter of his glasses. At least he was predictable.

My attention wandered once again until one of the hosts caught my attention. In the corner nearest me, Mori spoke with a girl who was just finishing an explanation of why she had come.

"... and so they dragged me here. I never would have come here myself. No offence, but this seems like a waste of money to me."

"Why did you designate me?" Mori asked politely.

The girl considered. "I had heard about your... laconic nature earlier, so I knew you wouldn't annoy me by trying to make love to me and whatnot."

Her companion smiled slightly, probably as impressed as I was that this rich girl knew the word 'laconic.' "Hn."

She laughed. "Exactly!" A spoon clinked against fine china as she stirred her tea. "However, to be honest, I really wanted to know something. You probably don't remember. We only met a few times, many years ago." Mori, and I, waited expectantly as she sipped her tea.

"Why are you so quiet now? Furthermore, why haven't you challenged Mitsukuni-san yet?" I almost clapped a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. _What?_ Silence fell, and I was afraid Mori had been offended by the mere thought of challenging his-

"I gave up my dream of owning the dojo a long time ago when Mitsukuni became more than a master to me," the tall senior replid, and I was surprised by the warmth in his voice. "My cousin is now my friend. Although he tries to ignore it, I know he wants his rightful inheritance. Who am I to take that away from him?" A pause. "As for my silence, it is simply something I must do for now."

I had never heard Mori say so much before in my life.

The girl sitting beside him smiled softly. "I see. You really haven't changed, have you, Mori-sempai?"

"Less than you. You've grown to become quite lovely."

The designator laughed. "I know it's time to leave when your conversation degenerates into that kind of nonsense. Ah, well, this Host Club business wasn't as bad as I thought. Sayonara, Mori-sempai." She was halfway to the door when she paused and turned. "Grown to be quite lovely? So you...?"

"Yes," Mori answered with a smile. "I do remember you, Rachel-chan." The girl gasped, flushed scarlet, bowed, then left quickly. I think she was muttering something about coming back, despite the waste of money.

When I faced Mori again, he was observing me carefully. As calmly as I could, I approached him and sat down without breaking eye contact. "Why?"

"I felt I could trust her."

"Why couldn't you trust us?" My voice sounded more raw and emotional than I had intended it to.

"Haruhi, the sacrifice is usually hidden from those for whose sake it is done."

I gazed at the table. "Then why me? Why now?" This time my voice sounded too small. Mori said nothing, simply picked up my right hand from its resting place on the table and kissed it.

As the fangirls converged upon us at this display, I glanced at Tamaki, who was wooing a complete stranger. Fake. Honey, who was bouncing around the room. Fake. Mori, who had immediately distanced himself. Fake, fake, fake.

After all, around here, fake is predictable.

x X x X x X

A note on the word "Sayonara:" it means goodbye, but it is typically used whenever someone doesn't plan or expect to see someone ever again. So in this case, before Mori says that he remembers her, it indicates that Rachel doesn't think she ever see Mori again. Haha- yay for self-insertion!

I was pleasantly surprised with how fast the reviews came for the last chapter, thank you so much for every one.


	4. Callous

So I held five reviews over the heads of my readers and look, they give me ten. I'm amazed. I'm also very sorry for not updating, but I'm at my cousin's house in PA right now and computer time is usually not an option. BUT! For your sakes, I managed to sneak on. #grins#

**Disclaimer:** **I don't, already!**

x x x x x x x

The sky was mourning my newfound knowledge, I thought solemnly. Perhaps also that my debt was about to leave me further drowning in red ink. I sighed and continued trudging through the rain, wishing I had taken the long way around to the music room. Just as I reached the covered walkway, I saw a dark haired figure kneel on the other side of the courtyard, then straighten and hurry to the door that I was heading towards. Intrigued, I jogged to the entrance and quietly went in.

"Get back here... No, not on the couch! You're still wet-" Before my startled eyes was the quite drenched person of one Ootori Kyouya, holding the even more drenched form of... a kitten.

Ootori Kyouya was standing in front of me, holding a _kitten._

A fact which he apparently tred to ignore as he got down to business. "About your debt," he began, performing the usually intimidating ritual of pressing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

The effect was entirely lost with the addition of the _kitten._

"Kyouya-sempai," I informed him matter-of-factly, "I cannot take you seriously when you are holding a kitten." He sent an Ootori glare my way, which didn't faze me either, then chucked a towel at my head. When I uncovered my eyes to stare at him quizzically, his eyes locked on the ground sullenly. "You're dripping on the floor."

He spoke again when I was nearly finished drying my hair. "About your debt... don't worry about this afternoon. I know you had plenty on your mind."

"How did _you_ know?" I accused.

"How inferior do you think my informaton network is?" he shot back. "I've warned you before, Fujioka, I have eyes everywhere." I seethed at him. "But that's not how I knew," he continued, a bit softer this time. "Tamaki is my best friend, so he actually came to me and told me. I knew something had happened between you and Honey by the way you two came in together. And just so you know, I also saw your entire encounter with Mori."

I leaned against a couch, trying to keep my breathing controlled. "So why is it that you would want to know these things, Kyouya-sempai?" I asked carefully.

He leaned toward me, and I dimly realized that he had at some point put down the kitten. "I would normally say that it's merely professional interest in a person who owes me a great deal of money and needs to pay me back as soon as she is able. Normally, I would say that and you would accept it. However, I think you've learned a bit too much about all of us recently to just accept it now." He tossed his head, pushing his glasses up. "Don't you think?"

My eyes met his guardedly. "Perhaps."

"The fact is, Haruhi, my interest in you has taken a turn from the professional to the personal. I've said it once: you're a very interesting girl. Someone I can't figure out." My eye twitched. "But I do think I've figured out one thing about you."

"What's that?" My voice cracked. Why couldn't I control my emotions today?

"This facade of yours... is just as fake as mine," he whispered, fingers brushing against my cheek. "At least... that's what I hope. Or else..."

He scared me, honestly. For the first time, he seemed vulnerable.

A hand landed on top of my still towel-covered head and ruffled my hair. "Good luck with sorting out the mess you've landed in, Rose of the Host Club. As for my interests..." He lifted his hand, chuckled cynically, and walked away.

My mind scrambled to keep up with his footsteps. "But- merits!" I called after him desperately, holding to one last shred of hope. He returned to my side so quickly I blinked, then shivered as he trailed one slender finger along my jawline.

"Screw merits," Kyouya whispered huskily before kissing me. I nearly fell backwards, but his arm caught me around the waist and held me securely. At that moment, I was drowning. My control slipped, my mask shattered. Just a few brief seconds and he pulled back, glided to the door, and turned to smirk at me before nodding farewell. His tone was self-satisfied when he repeated, "Screw merits."

My knees suddenly weak, I collapsed to the floor and scrambled to pick up the pieces of my mask that had so violently been broken. Maybe... maybe if I glued it back together, it would stick...

x x x x x x

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!


	5. Confused

I just got back from vacation, which is my excuse for posting this late. I love your reviews- all of them! Yes, I want a Kyouya too, Rayne. J I hope my version of the twins doesn't disappoint, Suicidal Fantasy. And kajoo- I must point out that she has only made out with Kyouya. .

So here we go… the final confessions. This is set the day after last chapter.

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Host Club, I would not be writing fanfiction. I would be otherwise occupied. (stop right there, perverted minds, that's not what I meant)**

**X x x x x x x X**

Tamaki.

Honey.

Mori.

Kyouya.

For some reason, though the book I was attempting to read was most definitely _not _about my four friends, they were the only words I saw.

Tamaki. Honey. Mori. Kyouya. Tamaki. Honey. Mori. Kyouya. TamakiHoneyMoriKyouya…

"Four people in two days!" I exclaimed. "Is this confess-your-true-feelings-and-inner-self-to-Haruhi week or something?"

"Perhaps so…"

"… it might be that."

"Or maybe it's just that…"

"… it's a coincidence."

"Good morning, Haruhi," they chimed. Perfectly in unison… predictable?

"Please tell me," I said despairingly through the many pages of Moby Dick, "that you're here to have me try on clothes."

"Nope." Again in unison. I lowered my book, then cocked an eyebrow. "If you're trying to fool me, it's not working. You've each parted your hair in the other's style, and you exchanged roses."

Instantly the twins sobered and sat down on the sofa across from me. "That's what made us notice you, you know," Kaoru said almost wistfully.

I was sick of feigning ignorance, so I simply let go of my mask. "I know," I responded. "I knew right away." Hikaru looked slightly surprised, but Kaoru just kept looking at the floor. "So what are you two here for?" I asked neutrally.

"We wanted to talk to you…"

"… individually."

"Since we heard what happened,"

"We figured it was our turn."

"You know, the confess-your-true-feelings-and-inner-self-to-Haruhi-week thing." This time, their synchronization was a bit more dispirited. My heart sank at their serious demeanors, but I couldn't refuse them.

I sighed. "All right. And since you would never decide who goes first, I'll speak with Hikaru right now." Kaoru nodded and left, his twin watching his departure. When the library door had shut, the redhead in front of me buried his head in his hands and exhaled noisily.

"I don't know what to say! All the others just let it happen naturally, and I'm afraid of messing this up, and I-" The knowledge hit me that this was not just a series of revelations. It was a series of confessions. I, Fujioka Haruhi, would be expected to choose one of them based on those confessions.

Thus shattering the precarious balance of the Host Club.

"Why do you all love me?" I asked suddenly, interrupting Hikaru. "Please tell me that."

He looked at the ceiling, considering. "You're refreshing, I guess. You're intelligent, practical, and don't go crazy over us like all the other girls do. But more than that- oh, jeez, I don't know how to explain this- you're _Haruhi._ You're sweet and pretty and kind and we all just feel like we can _trust_ you."

"And now you're all trusting me to make some sort of decision."

His eyes snapped to my face. "Exactly. I'm not very good at persuasion but Haruhi, if you could think of me that way…" His hand covered mine, his expression earnest.

I have him a small, pained smile and squeezed his hand. "I promise that I'm giving you all due consideration," I said slowly. Unfortunately, I knew that due consideration wouldn't console the five broken hearts I'd leave in my wake. For the moment, though, Hikaru seemed content. Standing up and caressing my cheek lightly, he bowed and exited the room.

The final member of the Host Club shuffled in.

"What about you, Kaoru? How do you hope to persuade me?" My tone was not sarcastic, merely weary. At least he was the last one. I didn't think my heart could take much more of being tugged in all directions. Well, not all directions. Just six.

"I'm not here to argue on my own behalf." I quirked an eyebrow, and he coughed and blushed. "I'm not saying I don't love you, because, well… But I really do care about Hikaru." He gazed at the marble floor. "I'm losing him, Haruhi. To you. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather lose him to."

I stood, concern on my face. "But what about you?"

His answer was sad. "What about me?"

I frowned and uncharacteristically grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes, you know," I told him softly. He just shrugged out of my grip, his expression unfathomable. I swiftly reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, and for an instant his guard dropped and I saw despair behind the resignation. Just as quickly, though, he called for his brother, who entered solemnly. I regarded them both.

"Thank you for coming to speak to me," I said calmly. "I'd like some time alone now, to think."

"Sure thing." Their timing was off. Kaoru was right; they were drifting apart.

When they left, I sank to the couch and rested my chin on my hands. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I considered the masks that had crumbled and the people I had seen beyond them. Tamaki's serious nature. Honey's maturity. Mori's ambition and conversational side. Kyouya's warmth. Hikaru's insecurity. Kaoru's unselfishness.

How on earth could I possibly choose?

I saw my own mask crash to the ground for the last time, turning practical, emotionless, naïve Haruhi into unsure, scared, and confused Haruhi.

Predictability was now beyond our reach.

The Host Club would never be the same again.

X x x x x x X

Well, that's that! Sorry if my attempt at Hikaru seemed lame, but I had a really difficult time with him.

The next chapter will be up after five more reviews or when I can post it. Hope for the first, expect the second. ;)

_Twizzlers to you all, especially watchers, favorite-ers, and reviewers!_


	6. Climax

Thank you again for all the reviews! #muah#

Well, here we are! The moment everyone has been waiting for! Haruhi's choice is…

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

X x X x X x X x

I turned to face the Hosts, who were circled around me in anticipation. "I have made my choice," I announced solemnly. A door suddenly appeared on the wall, and a shadow from it crept toward me.

"I love Nekozawa!" I shouted, as I disappeared into the darkness.

X x X x X x X x

**… Psyche! Now, on to the real chapter:**

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

My eyes anxiously followed the not-quite-progress of the pendulum, swinging back and forth in the splendid casing. And why shouldn't it be splendid? I was, after all, sitting in the Third Music Room of the most prestigious private academy in Japan. All our clients had left for the day, and I was surrounded by my fellow Host Club members.

They were driving me mad.

Every one of them had resumed their roles, but each pre-rehearsed line was so hollow and broken that I nearly screamed when I heard it.

"Takashi, Takashi, can I have some cake?" "Hn."

_Stop,_ I thought wildly.

"Hikaru, are you feeling alright?" "Would you like to help me feel better?" "H-Hikaru!"

"Stop," I whispered.

"Haruhi's debt, as can be expected, has only decreased a small amount."

"_Stop,_" I said, louder.

"Daddy will not allow-"

"_STOP!"_ I shouted, clamping my hands over my ears.

Honey put down his Bunbun.

Mori relaxed from his rigid position.

Hikaru and Kaoru unbent from a physically improbable pose.

Kyouya lay down his black notebook.

Tamaki just blinked.

"This meeting is about me, and all of you, and the past few days, isn't it?" I ventured, receiving a few nods. "Then why are you acting like that?" The room fell silent, and Honey volunteered, "Habit?"

"We're not used to being ourselves, Haruhi," added Mori.

"But … habit is not why we're here today. Habit is not why I've fallen in love with one of you."

Instantly everyone was on high alert. Only Mori and Kyouya even had the presence of mind to remain seated. "Does that mean," Hikaru asked slowly, "you've chosen?" I nodded, my gaze on the floor instead of upon any of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaoru look away.

"I don't want any of you to misunderstand me," I told them softly. "It's not because I don't like you all. It's just that, I've thought over my… options," I stumbled over the unfeeling word, "and I've made my decision. But I don't want to lose any of you as friends! I don't want the Host Club to break apart because of this!" I finally looked up, and they were startled to see tears in my eyes.

"We know," Kyouya said gently. "We have all thought it over and decided that, no matter who you choose, we will not allow our friendships to be compromised. And none of us would be willing to let the Host Club disintegrate. Especially since a new 'yaoi pairing' for the fangirls will mean an increase in profit…" I glared at him, and he smiled back at me, a smile that was full of warmth and hopeful promise.

"But we do know that this will mean a change in how we view each other," Tamaki said. "We've considered the heartbreak we all potentially will go through. But better to know, we think, than to forever be in the dark, holding up a mask for all to see." They had met before about this, I realized, noting their use of the plural personal pronoun "we."

"It would be harder for us, if you picked one of us," Hikaru piped up, looking at his twin. Kaoru still remained downcast, his brow slightly furrowed. "But… even if you did, I think we'll be fine."

"Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the only ones with very close relationships that would be affected," Honey said solemnly. "Takashi and I have hardly ever been separated either. But there is a saying, you know? 'A fool in love risks all,' or something like that." He winked at me cheekily.

The room fell silent, and I instinctively knew that it was time. The tension was almost palpable as I rose to my feet, and they- gentlemen all!- rose with me. I kept my eyes on the floor still, hoping to keep my voice steady. "I have given this much thought, much more thought than I've ever given anything before. For all this time, I've kept my feelings under wraps and tried to ignore the attention you've all always lavished on me. But as I thought about what's happened, I realized that… one of you has always stood out to me."

The room seemed to be hanging on a slender strand of thread, and I held the scissors to cut it.

"Especially because of your confession," I said, addressing the Host that I had not yet named, "I knew that you were the one for me… good grief, I'm being cheesy." I took a long, deep breath, hoping not to postpone this any longer. "So here I am, mask dropped, looking at you with your mask dropped, and I love what I see."

The young men around me held their breaths as I let mine out.

I lifted my eyes to that one special face that so stood out to me and walked to his side, repeating the words that all of them had so often heard.

"May I designate you as my Host?"

As I approached him, a myriad of emotions flitted across his face. Bewilderment, surprise, doubt, and finally an overwhelming joy. Finishing the tradition, he knelt and captured my hand, kissing it. "It would be an honor, my lady," he murmured, eyes darting to my face. Unadulterated happiness rang through his voice. I smiled at him, my tears no longer caused by sorrow.

Without warning, he stood up and swept me into his arms. I gasped as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, then lost myself in his tender embrace. When I became aware of my surroundings again, I realized that all the other Host Club members…

… were applauding.

They were applauding, and smiling through their tears.

This knowledge caused a fresh wave of tears to cross my eyelids, my heart nearly bursting with love for my friends. Whatever had I done to deserve such happiness?

"I love you all," I told them, then turned to the man still holding me. "But I love you the most," I whispered.

His lips turned upward into a brilliant smile. "And that's all that matters," he replied, kissing me once more.

X x X x X x X x

Sorry that this chapter was so sappy. I couldn't help myself. And I was really upset with the middle part... I don't know, it just seemed really awkward to me. Grrr...

Bwahahaha! You thought I'd tell you who he is, didn't you? The thing is, I don't know. That's right, readers. The choice is _up to you._

I haven't even written the next chapter yet, because I need to hear from you first. So here I give you the question: who is Haruhi's choice?

Respond via a review NO LATER THAN Friday, August 15th (2008, obviously). I will then have the chapter up either the 16th or the 17th.

So who does she pick? The serious Tamaki? The mature Honey? The talkative Mori? The passionate Kyouya? The insecure Hikaru? Or the unselfish Kaoru?

You tell me!


	7. Contentment

_**Author's Note:**_ It's long, but please read it!

**WARNING FOR CHEESYNESS, DISCLAIMER FOR NON-OWNAGE.**

So I hoped to get an even 20 reviews, but I suppose I'll have to settle for 19. :P Just kidding, guys, it's way more than I ever anticipated. Thanks to each and every one of you again! To those I couldn't reply to immediately:

**meh:** Yes, they are sweet. :) Impulsive? I'd say that Hikaru is more so than Kaoru. But I agree nonetheless.

**kazuki-san:** Yeah. I admire Hikaru because of that.

**OhMyGoshSickels: **Aww, thanks. nods about the manga :)

**bringme2life:** Lol, yes, I do keep up with the manga. And I agree that the pairing is definitely heading toward a bright and shining future. However- did you read the latest chapter? The guys are all still involved in the whole "fight over Haruhi" thing. I have a longer note at the end of the chapter for ya. ;)

**And now I have a confession:** My favorite pairing is Kyouya/Haruhi. #guilty grin# So I'm terribly sorry if that bias greatly influenced my writing.

And I promise that her choice is shown in this chapter! Just don't make any assumptions, kay? :) Enjoy!

x x x x x x x x

I was happy.

To my utter astonishment, the Host Club had returned to normal. Well, as normal as could be after what happened.

Yes, I was very happy.

The fangirls had one more supposedly "yaoi" couple to squeal over. Despite the fact that Kyouya's statement had been joking, our profits did increase as a result. They're fangirls, what can I say?

So everything was fine. We still hosted. We still acquired massive amounts of money, which was still almost always spent immediately. Rich bastards.

However, something was… a bit different.

Tamaki still slipped up and called me his "precious daughter" from time to time, but for the most part he had resumed his own personality. Ever the charmer to the ladies, they soon discovered that his serious, demure side was even more "prince-like" than his previous role.

Kyouya didn't write in his notebook as much anymore, I noticed. His smile to his designators now left them in fits of ecstasy, because the ice cube had melted- and they had just never noticed before how _hot_ he was. Since you can't see me, just imagine that I'm rolling my eyes for your benefit.

The twins kept up their incest act- it was practically their selling point, fake or not. But they started receiving designators separately. Though it didn't matter to the designators (they couldn't tell them apart anyway), I knew it was a large step for them.

Mori had visibly relaxed, not only around us but in general. Now that he actually conversed a small amount with his designators, he attracted girls who wanted a hint of mystery but not the intimidation he had exuded before. Rachel-chan visited several times, but she always glanced at me before she sat next to him.

Honey still ate cake, I noted dryly, but not in such immense quantities. He was also more apt to walk in, as opposed to coming in perched on Mori's shoulders. Just like the twins, though, he kept up his mask for the designators. He once confided to me that no one except us would take him seriously anyways, so what was the point?

X x x x x x X

I smiled secretly as I glanced about the room, searching out the faces of all my best friends. Everything seemed predictable, at first glance. No one could really tell that in the past week, seven masks had fallen to the ground.

One pair of eyes in particular caught my attention, and my designator's sentence died in her throat as she saw where my gaze was directed. As I stood up, each girl in the entire room gasped a little in anticipation. I didn't pay attention to a single one of them.

We could get away with this because the fangirls liked it, so all of the other members of the Host Club actually encouraged us to exploit our relationship.

My blush as he smirked resulted in a chain of squealing that spread through the room. I walked closer, and a hand lifted to my face. Slender fingers brushed against my cheek, and I smiled softly at him.

We were all unpredictable now, you know. Especially me.

So he wasn't surprised when I initiated the kiss that sent the designators into their united cry of "MOE!"

I was happy.

Because all of us were unpredictable now, especially me, but the most unpredictable one of all was the man in front of me…

Dark eyes met mine, and a raven head bent to kiss my hand.

Kyouya.

Yes, I was very happy.

x x x x x x x x

Final tally:

Kyouya: 6

Tamaki: 5

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori: 3

Honey: ... 0 ... D:

How do you guys feel about alternate endings?

**Note to kazuki-san and anyone else:** The manga could take one of two shoujo endings- either it's completely happy and Haruhi ends up with Tamaki, or Tamaki dies/leaves her/can't be with her in some way and she ends up with someone else. Who I sincerely hope will be Kyouya (), but will probably be Hikaru.


End file.
